The Boom Boom Room
by Cabenson82
Summary: Just a little fic semi based off a picture of SMarch.


_Just a little fic semi based off a picture of Steph. Just a little feel good moment between our girls._

* * *

><p>Olivia danced to the beat of the music as Alex brushed against her front, the two never losing contact with each other.<p>

Leaning over and brushing a kiss against Alex's ear Liv spoke loudly to be heard. "This was a great idea babe. After the week we've both had a night out was just what we needed. It doesn't hurt that you look amazing either."

"Any excuse to have your body moving against mine is always a great idea." Alex grinned before stepping back and giving a slight turn. "You really like my dress?"

Olivia licked her lips as she looked Alex up and down, slowly taking in the short red dress that her covered her wife's body. "You always look beautiful baby but there is something about you in red that is calling to me."

An evil grin covered Alex's face as she turned her back to Liv and molded her back to her front. Reaching back over her shoulder she held Liv close as she ground her hips into her thighs. "Play your cards right sweetheart and you can take it off of me later."

A growl rose from Olivia's throat as they continued to dance to the non-stop music.

* * *

><p>When the music changed to a slow tune Alex took Liv's hand and lead her off the dance floor back over to the private booth they were sharing with their friends.<p>

"Hey, look who finally came up for air." Finn joked as the girls made their way onto the bench. "Thought we were going to have to break out a fire hose for those guys next to you."

"Please, I thought I was going to have to dump ice on Finn." Amanda laughed, her southern accent sounding even thicker than normal.

Alex stole a kiss before she picked up her tequila shot. "Can't say I blame them, I am here with the hottest woman."

"You only say that because it's true. "Liv winked and took a large swallow from her beer. "I can't believe how crowded it is in here tonight."

Amanda looked around and nodded. "It looks like a lot of birthday's tonight. Wouldn't have thought the Boom Boom Room would be a big 21st birthday spot."

"Ha if it has alcohol it's a birthday spot." Finn said while doing another shot with Alex. "Kid's now days have more money than they know what to do with."

"Sad but true." Liv agreed draining her beer. "Alright enough talking, back to dancing."

With that the foursome returned to the dance floor, dancing and laughing late into the night.

* * *

><p>Olivia slowly made her way back from the bathroom. When she reached the booth she tried to hide the grin that spread over her face. There sat Alex with her head on the back of the couch and her legs curled under her. Finn and Amanda were talking with her but it was clear that Alex was ready to call it a night.<p>

"Hey, you guys ready to call it a night?" Liv asked sitting down next to Alex and rubbing her hand up her thigh.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late." Finn agreed and waved the waitress over. "Let's close out the tab and we can roll out."

"We need to start doing this more often. It's nice to get out and have fun without Amaro and the new guy." Amanda yawned.

"Yeah I don't think I'm ever going to get use to him being around." Liv agreed helping Alex into her jacket. "He doesn't belong in the squad."

"Just give it time babe, maybe he'll change. If not put in a transfer for him." Alex said squeezing her hand. "If you don't think he's fitting in than something must be off."

Once they had paid their tab they headed for the elevator. "Anyone up for some breakfast?" Finn asked.

Rollins nodded but Liv and Alex declined. "Thanks but we've got a busy day tomorrow." Alex piped up.

"Next time then." Finn and Amanda waved goodbye as they made it to the street. "See you girls next week."

Olivia hailed a cab and held the door for Alex to slide in first. Once they gave the driver the address they cuddled together on the soft seat.

"I can't wait to get home." Alex sighed into Olivia neck. "I had an amazing time tonight but I've missed Noah."

"Me too." Olivia smiled pulling Alex closer. "I know it was only a few hours but I still hate to leave him."

Alex looked up into Olivia's eyes and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. "Let's go home, check on our son and once we know he's ok we'll practice making him a little sister."

"Best idea I've ever heard baby." Olivia claimed her lips again and the pair shared kisses all the way home.

After paying the cabbie the two climbed out of the cab and up their front steps. Alex waved at Sara as she went up to check on Noah and Liv stopped to chat and pay the sitter. Thanking her and walking her to the door to make sure she made it across the street ok Liv checked to make sure everything was locked up before going to find her wife.

At the top of the stairs Olivia could see the door for Noah's room opened, peaking her head her breath lodged in her throat. There sat the love of her life cuddling and rocking there son, a soft lullaby filling the air.

Alex looked up when she felt Liv's gaze on her and smiled. Standing she placed Noah back in his crib with a soft kiss on his head. When she stood up a pair of arms had settled around her waist.

"You are such a good mommy." Liv whispered into her ear as she kissed Alex's neck.

Turning in Olivia's arms she hugged her tight. "Thank you for giving me the chance to be a mother."

"I couldn't imagine sharing this with anyone else." Olivia whispered cupping Alex's cheek and brushing away a stray tear. "Come now love. I believe I promised some practicing."

Alex nodded and took Liv by the hand slowly pulling her from the room. "Let's go change our bedroom into our own personal Boom Boom Room."

Their giggles could be heard as Liv chased Alex to their room and shut the door…


End file.
